Blaze (Part One of a Trilogy!)
by SWGraysonPaladinOmniChick227
Summary: A StampyLongNose fanfiction. When HitTheTarget appears and begins to torment the crew, starting by setting a fire, will he finally be defeated? Or will he bring about the death of our hero? Slight Netty/Lee, Amy/Squid, and Squaishy/Stampy.
1. Teaser Trailer

Stampylongnose Trilogy Part One: Blaze Trailer

He stood, facing the man who had already caused so much pain and suffering to him and his friends.

"What the _hell_ do you want from us?" he shouted over the roar of the building fire.

He stared the twenty-three year-old straight in the face.

"First I will take your precious dogs. Then I will take over your _Lovely World._ You and your friends will bow before me. And they will serve me. Then, they will watch you die with my blade through your stomach. Not necessarily in that order." he sneered. Then, he turned and began to flee. "That is, if you survive the blaze. Good luck, cat!" he called sarcastically, leaving the injured cat to die.

This man was truly evil. But not only that…

He was insane.

 **Coming Soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Camping

Chapter 1: Camping

Stampy reached into his chest and pulled out his old jacket. He shrugged it on and zipped it up. He pulled on his gloves too. He had packed a bag and was ready to go on his camping trip. He jumped when he felt something nudge his leg. He looked down to see Barnaby looking up at him with sad eyes. He chuckled.

"I know you want to come boy but I decided to go alone. This is a survival test not an adventure." he said with a smile, leaning down and scratching the dog behind the ear. He straightened and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He exited the house, and made his way to the spruce woods, carefully crossing the frigid river using a fallen log. His breath fogged up the air as he walked, his hands shoved into his pockets as he treaded across the frozen ground, the snow crunching beneath him with each step. He found a small clearing and set up camp. As he pitched the tent, one of the poles clamped down on his finger. He yanked it back with a yowl before continuing. He wrapped the wound in a light gauze before starting a small campfire, being sure to surround the flames with stone so it wouldn't burn the forest down. He warmed himself up before cooking a small meal of chicken. He ate slowly, savoring the tasty meat. As the sun set, he began to feel sleepy so he retired to the tent for the night. Little did he know that the peace wouldn't last. It never did…

Squid yawned as he and Lee walked along the path in the village. Barnaby and Duncan walked on leashes at their sides, Mittens padding along behind them. They had spent the day outside while their friend was camping. They had no idea what was coming. No idea what was about to happen.

Stampy awoke at around midnight. He opened the tent flap and looked around. His fire had died out. He began to fidget and he scanned the treeline. He had the feeling he was being watched. Suddenly, a huge wolf lunged at his tent from the foliage and snapped his jaws at the young cat.

"Ahh! What the…" he shouted. Then, he recognized it. It was a sentry, belonging to HitTheTarget. What was it doing here? Unless…

A torch flew past them, landing at the bottom of a tree. The flames crept up the trunk, licking at the air and lighting the area with a yellow-orange glow. Stampy whipped around to see a figure in the darkness. And it meant nothing but bad news.

Lee smelled the air. The smell of ash and smoke began to become noticeable to his sensitive nose.

"Squid…" he started.

"I know, I smell it too." His friend replied.

The dog began to bark and tug on their leashes. The two looked around in search of the source of the smell. They spotted the growing cloud of smoke billowing from the treetops and the flames dancing in the air. Birds flew from the area.

"Stampy." Lee breathed.

He stood and withdrew his sword, ready to fight. The smoke began to invade his sinuses and lungs. He coughed and his eyes started to water.

"Come out! I know you're there!" he shouted.

Another dog leapt at him, but he flung it aside, and it fled, whimpering with its tail between its legs.

"Coward!" the cat screamed. "Show yourself Target!"

The man stepped out from behind the trees and spoke.

"Hello, cat."

 **END CHAPTER 1**


	3. Chapter 2: Rescue

Chapter 2: Rescue

Another dog lunged towards him. He tried to block it, but it tackled him to the ground. It tore through the fabric of his leather jacket like tissue paper and clamped its sharp teeth onto his arm. He cried out in pain before bringing the hilt of his sword down on the back of its head, stunning it. He stood, facing the man who had already caused so much pain and suffering to him and his friends.

"What the _hell_ do you want from us?" he shouted over the roar of the building fire.

He stared the twenty-three year-old straight in the face.

"First I will take your precious dogs. Then I will take over your _Lovely World._ You and your friends will bow before me. And they will serve me. Then, they will watch you die by my blade through your stomach. Not necessarily in that order." he sneered. Then, he turned and began to flee. "That is, if you survive the blaze. Good luck, cat!" he called sarcastically, leaving the injured cat to die.

This man was truly evil. But not only that…

He was insane.

Barnaby tugged as hard as he could on his leash. The other helpers had arrived to help put out the fire.

"Netty, we need you to take care of the dogs!" Lee called.

"No! I want to find my brother!" she argued.

Suddenly, there was a loud snapping sound as Barnaby's leash broke. He dove into the freezing water and swam to the edge of the woods. He ignored the sound of the other's calls to stay back and leapt into the flames. He tumbled onto his side. He flailed for a moment and stood up. He flicked his ear and focused his hearing. There! A cough. He rushed in the direction of the sound. He reared back as a tree fell down a few feet ahead. His fur was becoming covered in spots of black as ash and smoke overwhelmed the area. He was not phased. He reached the clearing and found his owner.

"Barnaby? Wh-what are you doing here?" he coughed.

The young dog looked around and spotted a coil of rope in the cat's backpack. He pulled it out and dropped it at his owner's feet. He caught on quickly, tying it to the dog's collar. He stood up.

"Go." he commanded. The dog pulled him along guiding him around fallen trees and dodging branches alight with embers. They were almost there when the cat fell. He was weak. He could barely breathe. Barnaby turned and whined as if to say,

' _Come on, the river is right there! We made it!_ '

"Go on boy, I'll be okay." he lied. His eyes closed and he fell limp as he passed out.

Barnaby whined and began to bark.

Lee whirled around at the bark. He strained his eyes and looked through the flames and smoke. He saw the silhouette of Barnaby behind the flames. He swam across the frozen river.

"Lee what the hell are you doing?" Finnball called out.

Lee didn't answer. Instead, he entered the woods and found his friend. He pulled him onto his back and dove back into the water. Barnaby followed close behind. As he swam he focused his strength on keeping Stampy's head above water. Squid and the others met him on the other side, throwing a blanket around the three of them. Stampy was taken to the clinic and his wounds were treated. As Squaishy bandaged his arm, she heard the sound of thunder as the sky opened, releasing a torrential downpour. She breathed a sigh of relief. She turned her attention to the injured cat before her as he stirred. His eyes opened.

"S-Squaishy?" he murmured.

"Stamps, what happened?" she asked.

"I-it was Target. He ambushed me… set fire to my camp." he groaned as pain shot up his arm.

She soothed him and watched as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: The Calm

Chapter 3: The Calm

Stampy lay in his bed. Squaishy and Barnaby hadn't left his side since the day before. He was still sleeping, as he was weak and exhausted. At least they had managed to get some food into him, which he was thankfully able to keep down. Squaishy sighed and laid her head on her arms, and her eyes slid closed. She fell asleep at his side along with Barnaby.

Netty entered silently. She smiled at the sight of the pair. Squaishy was asleep, Stampy's paw clasped in her hand. Those two were made for each other, and they all knew it. Except them, that is. They were completely clueless. She remembered when they all met.

FLASHBACK TIME!

Stampy saw Target bullying another kid in their class. She was new.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" the six year-old called.

Target turned and marched towards the young boy. "Or what?" the older child asked. He lashed out and hit Stampy in the face.

Netty turned toward the commotion. The eight year-old rushed to her brother's aid. Target was her age.

"Do we have a problem here?" she growled, coming face to face with him. He was slightly taller than her, but Netty had a reputation of protecting her little brother at all costs.

Target gulped. Last time he had messed with Stampy, Netty had caused him so much trouble… "Nope." he said, fleeing.

Netty knelt down by her brother. He was sitting on the ground, holding his cheek, where a bruise was already forming.

"I didn't cry Netty." he said triumphantly.

"It would've been okay if you had little brother." she said comfortingly, rubbing his back.

The girl that Stampy had helped sat down beside them. "Thank you. You really didn't have to do that for me. Are you alright?" she asked.

Stampy looked at her. She was gorgeous. "I-I'm okay. You're welcome. My name is Stampy." he replied.

"I'm Squaishy. Nice to meet you. And I think I caught your name was Netty?" she acknowledged.

"Yeah. I'm Stampy's sister." the older girl replied.

END FLASHBACK

Netty was snapped out of her reverie. Lee had somehow snuck up behind her and he placed his paw on her shoulder. He waved her out of the room before shaking Squaishy awake. She reluctantly followed them to the clubhouse. All the other helpers were gathered around the table. Lee sat at the front.

"Okay. We have gathered you all here to discuss this latest attack. We can sit by no longer. This was a blatant attempt at coldblooded murder. I spoke with Stampy yesterday while he was awake. Target has threatened not only the dogs and our world, but us and Stampy. Our safety and freedom are in peril. And we are going to do something about it. Target will be back. This is only the calm before the storm. And we must be prepared. We have to be ready for the biggest battle we've ever fought. This is no longer a rivalry. This is war." he explained.

The others exchanged worried and determined glances. Lee was right. This was only the beginning. And they had to train, or there would be no fight. As someone once said, failing to prepare is preparing to fail.

 **END CHAPTER 3**


	5. A Wife's Worries (DanTDM One-Shot)

Chapter 4: The One-Shot: A Wife's Worries

 **As promised, at the end of each story there will be a fluffy one-shot. This one is Dan and Gemma. Basically, Dan gets hurt during an experiment and Gemma takes care of him.**

Dan and Trayaurus were in the testing chamber brewing some kind of concoction. Gemma and Grim were sitting on the couch watching television. When her husband had told her that he was going to be experimenting today and couldn't watch their new movie together, she wasn't surprised. That's what usually happened. It's not that she resented the time he spent in the Lab, she just wanted to spend more time with him, and she wasn't very good with science. But it still made her smile every time he came home with a big stupid grin on his face and a new story about their latest success or silly mishap. Though nowadays he could be gone days at a time. She remembered when his plane had crashed and he was gone for almost a week. She had been so relieved when the airport called her and told her that they had all been found safe and unharmed. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the testing chamber. She stood up and jogged over to the door. It swung open when she stepped on the pressure plate. Her husband sat on the floor, clutching his hand, which was bleeding and looked like it had been burned.

"What the hell happened?" she cried, kneeling next to him.

Trayaurus ran off to get the first aid kit.

"I knocked over a beaker and it broke. The chemicals burned the skin but it's not that bad." Dan said, trying to calm his wife.

She sighed as Trayaurus handed her the med-kit. She withdrew bandages and some disinfectant spray. She also grabbed the burn cream. As she began treating his hand, drawing a grimace if pain from the injured adventurer, she began to speak.

"How many times have I told you to be careful? You could have seriously hurt yourself. You're lucky that you aren't spending the rest of the night in the hospital instead of on the couch with me." she reprimanded.

"I know Gem, it's just…" he began.

"Just what, Dan?" she asked as she finished wrapping his hand.

He turned his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry babe." he apologized.

She helped him stand and the two settled onto the couch. Gemma smiled.

"Guess you will be watching that movie with me today after all, huh?" she teased.

He made a sound of agreement. Gemma's stomach resettled and she calmed down. That was another problem she had with having a scientist and adventurer for a husband. He had a knack for getting himself into dangerous trouble. But she supposed it could be forgiven. After all, it made him happy. And if he was happy, she was happy.

 **END**


End file.
